Wings Of Fire: The Missing Saphire
This is my first FanFic. What if Darkstalker created a fourth dreamvisitor, but with more power than the others? Prologue (2000 Years Ago) "I don't get it Fathom. Why is it so bad to use my powers?" Darkstalker asked. He was around the age of eight. "Do you not remember what happened to Albatross?" Fathom answered with a question. He arrived just that day. Fathom got a message that there was an animus NightWing, and came running, knowing the cost of using animus power. "Yes." Darkstalker replied, "You've told me a Bazillion times: He went crazy and killed his relatives. But he was a SeaWing. I'm a NightWing." Fathom looked at him straight in the eyes. "Is there any difference between the animus powers of tribes?" "There might. You never know." "That's true: you never know. Better to be safe than sorry." "Sometimes risks are taken." "And look at the result of that risk. Do I need to remind you of what Albatross..." "No you don't. That was one time. He went crazy once." "No he didn't. He was slowly going crazy." Fathom put his face right in front of Darkstalker's to make sure he heard what followed, "Every time he used his power, he drew one more step closer to insanity. Eventually, he took too many steps. He broke out and killed..." "I know who he killed! What I don't know is how that applies to me." Darkstalker replied. He immediately smacked himself in the face with his tail. It was a stupid question. Fathom gave him an amused look, "Wow, this argument has gone on pretty long. It applies to you because you're an animus. If you didn't know that..." He stopped before he made Darkstalker feel bad about himself. Darkstalker said, "No, you're right. This argument has ''gone on long. I guess we should find something else to do." Now that he said it, it was actually a good idea. But Fathom was too focused on the argument. He looked up. "I just had a thought: What do you think would stop driving animus dragons insane, if there was anything?" A quick pause. Then Darkstalker admitted, "I have no idea. I'm guessing it would be some kind of element. Probably something you hold while using your animus power." "Or it could be a technique or method you do to use your animus power without going insane." He saw Darkstalker's face: thoughtful and hoping. "But as of now, we don't know what it is. So let's not use our animus powers just to be safe." Fathom quickly said so he wouldn't make Darkstalker think he could use his powers. "OK, fine." Darkstalker said. "But as soon as we find out what it is, I'm going to use my powers like crazy." Fathom apparently didn't know what to say to that. He was just thinking, ''What does that mean? And if he actually does do that, what will he do? Darkstalker didn't know. But that would have to wait until whatever it was they could use to keep animuses from driving insane was discovered. Until then, he couldn't use his powers. But what if he could secretly use them? Create magic without Fathom or anyone else knowing? What would happen if he just found a secret place and started using it for his animus purposes? I guess I’ll have to wait and see when that happens. ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ Fathom had taken Darkstalker to a clearing outside the NightWing Kingdom. As they walked back, Darkstalker couldn’t stop thinking about using his animus powers in secret apart from hearing Fathom’s thoughts. When they got back, Darkstalker’s mother, Talonreader, greeted him in front of her home with a hug and a, “Where were you? I’ve been worried sick!” Darkstalker replied with a, “Mom, I was only gone for two hours. And I’m eight now, I can take care of myself.” Then Darkstalker noticed that Fathom didn’t know he was a mind reader. He apparently thought that NightWing powers didn’t work until the dragonets were full-grown. He let himself smile at that fact. He went inside while Fathom and Talonreader talked. He went to his room, opened up a random scroll, and started reading. Just by luck, it was a new one called Why did Albatross go crazy? ''He decided this was a good chance for answers. It started, "Albatross 'was at one time hailed the best prince the SeaWings ever knew. This was because of his power, called Animus power. At the time, the SeaWings had no idea he was going insane..." Darkstalker stopped reading. He hated that part of the story. It was the only part that could stop him from using his powers. If he used them too often, he would go insane. What would happen to the ones he loved: Fathom, Talonreader, Clearsight, and others if that happened? So he scrolled ahead to find out who ascended to the throne. Nobody told him because the incident had just happened. So he was curious. It read, "''One of the only heirs Albatross 'didn't kill was '''Princess Pearl. ' Pearl ascended to the throne peacefully. Her first order was to severely punish any use of animus power in her kingdom."'' As he came to this part, Darkstalker threw the scroll across his room. He was horrified. No dragon in their right mind would take away something so valuable. He was so upset he stayed in his room the rest of the night. Even when Talonreader told him dinner was ready, he just stayed in his room. He could hardly sleep through of the night as he thought of Pearl’s first order. But during the time he did sleep, a vision appeared. First he was standing in the very center of the NightWing Kingdom. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then, not being able to control his movements, he flew up into Queen Amazingness’s Palace, went into the throne room, and there challenged Amazingness for the throne of the NightWings. Amazingness just laughed and said that Darkstalker couldn’t challenge her for the throne because he wasn’t in line for the throne and because he wasn’t female. So Darkstalker argued that just because we’ve always had queens doesn’t mean kings can’t rule. Amazingness told him to get out of her throne room, and guards started spilling into the throne room. But before they could reach Darkstalker, he made tables that were in the room go and hold the guards back. He then repeated his challenge to Amazingness for the throne. He also added that if she didn’t fight, he’d use his animus magic to kill her. This all happened while he couldn’t control what he was doing in his vision. Before Amazingness made her decision, the vision left and he woke up, puzzled and trying to find out what it meant. He went through the entire day thinking only about his vision. But when evening fell and the moons and stars were out and he was about to fall asleep, realization smacked him square in the face: He was destined to be the King of the NightWings. Chapter One (Six Years Later...) Darkstalker was out again, searching for it. He had looked mostly in the exact place more than once, but that didn't stop him. Almost everyday he was outside the NightWing Kingdom looking for it. Today's the day. I will find it today, ''he'd think every time he went out searching. Almost every day he'd give himself some motivation before he went out. He had found some, but not ones that were well-hidden. He'd search and search and search for it everyday. And everyday he'd return by dinnertime unsuccessful. But today actually was the day, and Darkstalker finally found what he was looking for. He had been exploring a few miles outside the NightWing Kingdom to find it. He’d been searching for years in the area but had no luck. Stubbornness and one other thing kept him searching. But now he was staring right into it. It was a well-hidden cave. He never forgot about his talk with Fathom six years earlier. It was the one other thing that kept him motivated. Plus he connected the dots and found out how this cave could be useful for his kingship from his vision. He didn’t forget about that either. His plan, once he found the cave, was twofold. He would first privately practice his powers and fighting skills in the cave. Then, in time, he would challenge Amazingness, just as his vision went. He realized he hadn’t told anyone about his plan. Not even Clearsight, his beloved partner. He was afraid if he did tell anyone, that dragon would go straight to Queen Amazingness and warn her. But worrying about that would have to wait, because right now, Darkstalker had found what he was looking for. He stepped inside the cave. It was actually very big. The entrance would allow only one dragon with wings extended to pass at a time. But the further you went into the cave, the bigger the space. Darkstalker estimated that four dragons could fly side-by-side with wings fully extended in the biggest space. But one thing struck him as odd: there were no stalagmites or stalactites in the cave at all. It was just a gigantic open space. It was just smooth rock everywhere else. He thought it would have some kind of rough terrain inside, but it was as smooth as a stone. He walked around the cave a little bit more. He was looking to see if there was anything he could curse. Anything he could touch with his magic to start off practice. But there was nothing to enchant unless he touched the entire cave with his magic. He decided that using a lot of his power to start off practice wasn’t going to help him with his challenge to Amazingness. He wanted to start small. Something at the most as big as his head (which was actually pretty big). That was when he noticed something mind-boggling: there was no other side of the cave. It appeared to be a tunnel, leading from the NightWing Kingdom to someplace he didn’t know. He then started going towards the other side of the tunnel. The only things he had to do were go past a river not even the length of his forearm in width and turn left (there was no right). But a moment later, he was standing in front of an opening that lead to four more tunnels. All tunnels were actually the same diameter, and they all had a sign with writing at the top. That was when he decided that enough was enough. He’d go explore it and read the signs another time. He turned to leave, but before he could turn all the way around, something caught his eye. He turned to look at it. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Just to the left of the furthest-left tunnel was a giant sapphire, ironically the size of his head, in the shape of a cube. The sides were as smooth as the cave. He picked it up, noticing it was heavier than it looked. ''I wonder who made this, he thought. As he was examining, it a vision suddenly hit him in the head. He stumbled forward, nearly dropping the sapphire. He clutched his head. There were the four tunnels. Out of the first came fire hotter than ten dragon’s flames. Then the flames extinguished. He watched a duck walk straight into the tunnel. A few seconds later a red-orange glow came from the tunnel and the smell of burnt feathers filled the air. Out of the second tunnel, he heard an ear-splitting roar. An enormous animal was in there. Whatever it was, it was enormously hungry. Darkstalker watched a bear walk right into the tunnel. A loud noise came out of the tunnel. The bear never came back out. In the third was a room that was cursed. If you entered, the entry would turn into solid stone. Then you would appear somewhere in Pyrrhia deep underground. The last tunnel was an actual tunnel, leading to a secret location in Pyrrhia. His vision didn’t reveal where, it just said that it goes somewhere in Pyrrhia. The vision left. Darkstalker knew exactly what to do next. He turned around and left the cave. If he explored that tunnel now, and somehow lose the ability to come back, he could only imagine what Talonreader would think. Before he made it out the cave, he remembered he was carrying the sapphire cube. If he returned to the NightWings with it, suspicion would be raised and questions, lots of questions, would be asked. Now knowing this, he started to look for a place to put it. Then he remembered the four tunnels. He didn’t trust that nothing would come out oft the tunnels. The second Darkstalker left, something would come out and take the sapphire. He didn’t know what to do. Then it hit him: It was time for his first practice session on animus magic. Chapter Two Believe it or not, Darkstalker had no Idea how to enchant anything. The NightWings had no scrolls for it and no one had taught him how to do it. So he spent the first few hours of his practice in failure. He tried doing a weird dance, speaking in a different language, talking to the sapphire cube, and a few other crazy things. Nothing worked. So he went outside the cave to put the sapphire it a hidden spot. As he did, he saw at the last second a deep hole just bigger than the sapphire. He had nearly thrown his new-found treasure away. It was almost dinnertime, and Darkstalker had no clue where to put this sapphire. He had three options. He could find another place to hid it, go back into the NightWing Kingdom with it, or stay and practice, and get yelled at by Talonreader when he would get home late.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)